Mermaid's Song
by TruestBeliever
Summary: Killian's past and Emma's present. Gold, Hook, Regina, Snow, Charming, Emma on the same boat going to the most dangerous realm yet, ruled by a villain even Rumpelstiltskin is afraid of. What could go wrong? What, indeed?
1. The Beginning of the Beginning

**Hey guys, this is my first OUaT fanfic, so comment and tell me what you want in it. **

Killian loved the sea. The soft crashing of the waves, the gentle sea breeze, the salty smell, they all soothed him, washed over him, making him forget all the bad things that had happened today. Including his father.

Killian gritted his teeth as memories of his father flashed through his mind against his wishes. Memories of years and years of abuse, punching, yelling, once even with a knife. He wished his mother was still alive.

He _knew_ his father had did it. He remembered, oh-so-many years ago, when he was 5, only 5, just 5. No one had believed the little boy when he said his father had killed her. Oh, but he saw it all. His father coming home, drunker than all his buddies at the bar put together. His mother telling him to go to his room, but him watching anyway through a crack in the door. His mother lecturing his father on being a good example for his son. His father taking a knife and...

Killian stroked the sand and clenched the bills he held in his hand. He could not go back there, to a house reeking with spilled beer and evil. He was 15, anyway, old enough to go out on his own. No one, not even his father, could stop him. This was his decision, and his alone. A group of men hauling a heavy chest onto a boat caught his attention. He walked slowly there, looking bored and nonchalant, masking the excitment and half-terror he felt inside.

"Well hello, boys." he said. "Could you move any slower? If you want any help, I'll bring my grandma. I'm sure she'd be of great assistance to you." The men grunted, stopped and looked at him.

"You'd do well to close yer pie-hole, boy, lest I be makin' ye. Yer too young to understand how to do any _real _work." The other men laughed, a harsh sound.

Killian bristled. He been always told he was too young. Too young to get a job. Too young to stand up for himself. Too young to be trusted in a murder investigation. His anger came out in his words.

"I can take you on any time, old man. Fat, drunk idiots can't do much anyways." He said sharply. He should know. His father was a prime example. The man stopped short, obviously affected by the words. He narrowed his eyes.

"All right, then, boy-o." he said, rolling up his sleeves. "Let's see how ye do against a pirate." _Pirate?_ Killian's heart was chilled by that word, but his face didn't show it. He snapped back to attention. The man was still talking.

"I'll even be nice t' ye. I'll let ye use me own sword." The other men barked with laughter, while one got a sword that had been left on the floor and threw it to the man. He caught it easily, and threw it to Killian in one smooth move. Killian quickly stepped back, and the sword clattered on the floor.

"Come on, boy-o!" The man called. "Pick up the sword and let's start this already! I don't want to waste any more of me precious time. "

Killian gulped. _Well, at least if I die now, I won't have to face my father later._ Somewhat gladdened by that thought, he picked up the sword and started to duel.

The man was surprised. This boy obviously didn't know the first thing about sword-fighting, but he was holding himself up pretty well. he didn't know that Killian had years of training from defending himself from his father.

"Under different circumstances, boy-o." The man yelled over the clashing of the swords, " I'd have invited ye to join me crew!"

Killian stopped suddenly, and, surprised, the man did too.

"Actually..." Killian said carefully, "Can I take you up on that offer?"

0-0

Emma loved the sea. She'd been going to the beach more and more since Henry's disappearance and Neal's... death. she hugged her knees to her chest and let the memories wash over her like the waves of the sea.

At least Neal had known she loved him.

At least Henry was still alive.

She thinks.

Emma let out soft groan. What was she going to do? Usually, she would act on impulse, striking out, doing whatever she could. But that wouldn't work in this situation.

Hook had agreed to let Emma, , Regina and the Charm... her parents on the ship with him, but insisted that it be prepared for all the dangers of Neverland. Smart, but...

It was taking _forever._ Plus, being around Hook made her uncomfortable. She had convinced herself it was because he betrayed her before. _But you betrayed him, too, _her mind said. But why else? Whenever he was around, her heart beat faster, her palms got sweaty. She refused to believe it was because- No. She wouldn't even think about it.

Emma sighed again and started walking toward Granny's. She seriously needed coffee, and maybe a blueberry muffin. Also, she needed some advice. She didn't want to go to her... parents. She still could hardly believe that they were the same people who gave birth to her. They were the same age as her! They were nothing like the parents she'd been hoping and dreaming about ever since she grew old enough to understand things like that. They were supposed to be happy. They were supposed to be fun. They were supposed to be _normal_.

Snow White and Prince Charming just didn't fit the bar.

She walked into Granny's and bumped straight into Hook. Immediately, her heart started hammering.

"Hello, love." he said, that Irish accent bouncing around in her brain, freezing her brain cells.

"I-is the ship ready yet?" Emma stammered. Hook frowned.

"Alas, not yet. I would like to get the Jolly Roger of and sailing,but..." He smiled. "See you." He walked out of the door. Emma plopped down in a booth.

_I was nervous.. why? I can handle him. _But Emma knew that wasn't the problem. She ordered a coffee and sighed.

_I am one mixed-up Savior._


	2. Nerves

**Hey guys.** **Please comment!  
**

Killian smiled. It was a small smile, really, more accurately described as a grin.

It had been 3 months since he'd joined the pirate captain's crew, and finally he'd been able to do something more exciting than swabbing the deck. He was going out on a raid.

The captain had advised him to keep his mouth shut, probably remembering the duel they had when they first met. Killian couldn't wait. He knew he had a knack for this, and he wanted to try his skills out on the playing field. He gripped his hand-me-down sword tightly as he looked out at the ocean. A ship, so far away he could hid it with his pinky, bobbed serenely on the waves. That was to be their target.

"So." Captain Davy Jones said. "Ye think yer ready, boy-o?" Killian nodded, keeping his eyes on the ship. The captain chuckled. "Remember, never leave yer back exposed and slash at anything that get's within arm's length of ye."

"Even you, captain?" the boy asked jokingly, his hair ruffled by the wind.

"I would advise against doin' that, boy-o." Jones cracked his knuckles. "I'd advise against that."

They were drawing near to the ship. The captain had changed their flag into a British one so the ship didn't run too soon. It wouldn't matter if it did run or it didn't, though. The _Black Lightning_ was the fastest ship in the seven seas. It was just part of the fun. The pirates drifted nearer and nearer to the ship. All was quiet. Then _Black Lightning_ rammed into the other ship as hard as possible without damaging itself. If Killian hadn't been holding onto the railing as hard as he could, he would've flew in the air and splashed into the water, and no one would've given a second thought to him. It's the way of the pirate. If you stay too long in the past, chances are your throat gets slit open.

The gangplanks were lowered and the pirates rushed onto the ship. Killian was one of the first ones on, so all the guards came rushing at him. He quickly dispatched them, and suddenly, the battle was all around him. He laughed and turned around, looking for a new opponent. A guard was in front of him, holding his sword out to him, but it was clear his hand was shaking from fear. And suddenly Killian saw it was a young boy, just like him. Killian's heart softened for the boy, but he quickly scolded himself.

_Pirates aren't sympathetic! What's next, bunny rabbits and unicorns? _But he couldn't bring himself to hurt the boy. He lowered his sword.

"Go." he muttered, and the boy rushed away.

_At least give him one more moment of life. _Killian hoped no one had noticed. He would be the laughingstock of the ship if anyone found out. The captain would also be disappointed in him. _Oh boo hoo hoo for you, then._ He thought fiercely. If he got found out, he deserved what he got.

He sighed and threw himself back in the battle.

0-0

Emma Swan was about to tear her hair out.

Everything was exactly wrong. Regina was seasick, Hook and Rumpelstiltskin were arguing, and no one knew where Mary Margaret and David were.

She was about to give in to despair.

How could this rag-tag team of a pirate, a villain, two lovebirds, and _her_ supposed to save Henry? Regina moaned next to her.

"I am having an extraordinarily bad day." she muttered.

"Join the club." Emma said. Regina turned green and rushed over to the edge of the ship. Emma had to cover her eyes for what came next. Hook laughed.

"Haven't found your sea legs, have you, love?" He said. He was standing next to her. Emma started. She didn't notice that he had stopped arguing with Rumpelstiltskin. She was suddenly very aware that she was wearing a ratty old t-shirt and that her hair was a rat's nest. She put a hand up to try to fix it, then forced it down.

_Please go away. Please go away. _Please _go away._

Hook plopped down right next to her. Emma put her trademark I-don't-care face on.

"So how are you holding up?" he asked. Emma swallowed, but forced herself to stay calm.

"Well, I'm not turning green and my breakfast is still inside me, so I'd say pretty good." she said coolly.

"Good, good, very good." he said easily. Suddenly, a bigger than usual wave, rammed the side of the ship. Emma slid, but Hook somehow stayed perfectly still. _How does he do that?_

Suddenly, an ear-splitting wail rent the air.

"What was that?" Emma said worriedly.

"Mermaids." Hook replied grimly.


	3. The Things with Gills

**Hi guys. Please, please, please please comment. Also, tell me if you want a chapter longer or something. I can fix it! (insert Fix it Felix theme song)**

Captain Davy Jones was dying. Killian, now first mate, a little older and a little wiser, stood by his side. Killian struggled to keep a stone facade as the memories flashed by his eyes. Jones lecturing him, Jones pounding his back and laughing, Jones telling him to swab the deck. He was like... he _was_ a second father to Killian, pirate or not. Killian worked feverishly to try and staunch the blood, but everyone, including him, knew it was hopeless. The dirty thieving rat that had done this had already died. Good riddance. Killian just wished he could've made his death more painful.

"Boy-o..." the captain wheezed. "Please, stop. I want to get a few words in before I- before I go off and don't come back."

"Oh, don't talk like that, cap'n." Killian said. "It's not as bad as it looks."

"Don't lie to me, Killian." Davy Jones said grimly. "A pirate knows when he's done in." Killian swallowed, pushing down a lump of emotion in the back of his throat._ Pirates don't cry._ One of his first lessons. _Showing emotion is weakness._ So Killian smiled weakly as the captain went on.

"Never underestimate yer crew, boy-o." he said. "But don't overestimate them either. If ye do, then ye got a mutiny on yer hands. I know this might come as a surprise to ye, but..." The captain's voice lowered. "Ye got t' have limits. No women, no children. Understand?" Killian nodded. The captain sighed. "Good." His voice shook in the beginnings of a death rattle. "And remember, boy-o" the captain's voice went even lower. "You were a son to me." And with that, Captain Davy Jones started his eternal rest. Killian gently closed his lids. He barely had time to compose himself before Muggles burst in.

"Sir," he panted. "We have a problem.

0-0

"Hook, Hoook," the mermaids hissed, circling the ship like evil goldfish. Emma was thoroughly creeped out. These things were most definitely _not_ Ariel. The skin on their face was pulled back so tightly that you could see their skull. They had sharp teeth, like tiny daggers, that glinted in the moonlight. Their tail was more like an eel's, shiny black, and they moved by thrashing it side to side. Hardly the beautiful, graceful creatures she had imagined back when she was a little girl.

"Dreadful creatures." Hook muttered. Then he shouted, "Hello, ladies! Fancy meeting you here!"

The mermaids made a sound like a tire letting out air. Emma realized they were laughing.

"Alllwayssssss a charrrmerrrr, Hoook." One mermaid seemed to be rising out of the sea, until Emma realized that a writhing pillar of mermaids was keeping her up. She shivered. These things seemed like they jumped right out of a horror movie. The mermaid on top a the pillar smiled, succeeding in what Emma thought was impossible- looking even creepier. "Iii assssumme youuuu've cooome back to wedd meee." Hook laughed nervously.

"Oh. You were serious?" Hook gulped. "I-I had no idea." The mermaids immediately stopped moving. The leader mermaid-for surely that was what she was-stopped smiling.

"Yyou werrren'tt pllllannnning on trrrricking meee, weeerrre you?" The middle of the mermaid's completely black eyes turned red, the dot getting bigger until her entire eyes were a red inferno.

"No. Noooo. Of course not." Hook stammered. Emma noticed that Hook made a signal with his hand. Regina and Rumple immediately started moving. The mermaid didn't notice. Seemingly appeased, the red in her eyes faded back to their normal unearthly black.

"Gooood." she purred, caressing Hook's face with her hand. "Ittt wwoullld beee... unnnfortuuunate ifff Iiii foouuund ouuuttt yyyoou liiiied to meee." She waved her hand, and Regina and Rumple froze, held in place by the most powerful magic Emma had ever seen. _Anyone strong enough to overpower Rumpelstiltskin with a wave of their hand should be feared. _Not that Emma _wasn't_ afraid of these...creatures. Hook cursed under his breath. The mermaid grabbed Hook's hand and started to drag him to the watery depths when Emma got involved.

Before her brain fully registered what she was doing, she stepped in between them. The mermaid hissed.

"Lass, do you have a death wish?" Hook said under his breath.

"No, I just won't let people who I c- share common wishes with get taken away with something like that." Emma hissed through clenched teeth. Hook's eyes widened and he took a step forward.

"Oh no. Listen, I've let you do stupid things before, but this is suicide." The mermaid lunged forward and grabbed Emma's arm before she could react. Cold started creeping up her arm, and Emma stared with horrified fascination as her skin turned white and ice started creeping up her arm.

"Lisssssten. Iiiii'm fffeeeling niiiiice ttttttttodaaaay, sooooo Iiii've deeecideed to leeet you liiiive." The mermaid smiled again. "Oooor maaaybe noooottt." The ice started moving twice as fast, engulfing her arm and heading to her heart.

Then suddenly, the mermaid's hand was gone. Hook breathed deeply, his sword out. The hand dropped to the floor. It started steaming.

"Gaaah!" Emma screamed, and stepped back so fast she fell. The mermaid laughed, looking at her decapitated hand. It was unsettling. _She just lost her hand. Why is she laughing?_ Emma got her answer. The skin on her arm snaked up, creating a new hand.

"You think thiiiis willl stoppppp meeee?"she screeched. "Iiii wiiilll maaake yyooouu wiiish yoouu neeever liiived!" Emma prepared herself to die.

Then the mermaid turned to wood.

"I was getting sick of that." Regina said, dusting herself off. The rest of the mermaids screamed and disappeared. Emma stiffened.

"Is that it?" she asked, ready for a fight. Hook walked forward and looked over the side of the ship.

"I think so. Without their leader, the mermaids will have no idea what to do." Hook started laughing, picking Emma up and twirling her around. Emma was too relieved to care. Besides, it felt... right. Hook set her down and went back to the wheel.

"We have no more to fear from the ocean now."he said, twirling the wheel."Next stop, Neverland.


	4. Awkward Moments

Killian ran outside the captain's quarters and stopped cold.

_No. It can't be._

It was a kraken. The crew was running around, panicking. Killian gathered up all his strength and strode forward.

"Men!" he shouted." Or should I say, pansies! Do you want to grab your rainbow unicorns before running off the deck?" The men stopped and started gathering before him.

"B-but it's a kraken, Kill-Captain." one of the men spluttered. Killian managed to roll his eyes.

"Why, I must've been mistaken. I thought you were Captain Davy Jones fearless crew," he said sarcastically."Apparently I was mistaken if all it takes is an over-sized squid to send you screaming like little girls." A tentacle waved and broke the mast. Sweat appeared on Killian's forehead. Any more of this and the ship would sink.

"Ready the harpoons!" he shouted. "Unless you're a bunch of yellow-bellied lizards, in which case you can jump off the plank. Understood?" The men nodded and a few 'understood captain's were uttered, then everyone started moving into their positions. Meanwhile, Killian drew his sword. Better to distract the beast while the men get the harpoons ready. He jumped and slashed at a tentacle. The monster roared,enraged. It swiped it's tentacle at him but he managed to dodge. He noticed it's sucker's were razors sharp and were tipped with a black liquid that looked suspiciously like poison. Killian grimaced. One cut from that thing and he was a goner. He hoped the men were ready by now.

He was right. A sharp pop filled the air, and a harpoon dug into the kraken's flesh. More pops followed it and soon the kraken was roaring but slowly withdrawing from the ship. In a couple of seconds it was gone. Killian let out a quiet sigh of relief before his crew surrounded him, cheering. But something wasn't right. It was too easy. This was the _kraken,_ creature of legend, and it was expelled by a couple of harpoons? Killian didn't think so. The only problem was, what was it's next move?

He got his answer sooner than he thought.

The kraken burst out from underneath the ship, flipping it over. The men's screams were muffled as they hit the water. Killian hit his head on a piece of wreckage and suddenly everything went black.

0-0

Emma remembered that when she was still in the orphanage, some kindly old man gave the orphanage owners the money to take everyone to the Biodome. It was one of the few bright moments in Emma's life. She was amazed by all the animals and plants, and actually laughed a few times. But she remembered hating the rainforest part. It was too hot and steamy for her tastes, and she counted the seconds until they were out.

Neverland was like that, times 100. She swatted at the gnats flying in her eyes and scratched at her many mosquito bites, quietly cursing every time she tripped over some random root or rock.

It was like Neverland was tailor-made to annoy her.

Hook was in front of her, never stumbling, leading the way. Emma sighed and wiped the sweat out of her eyes. Did he have to be naturally perfect at _everything_? Immediately, Emma felt her cheeks flush. What was she, some obsessed school girl? Perfect at everything? Seriously?

Emma tripped on another root, but before she could faceplant for like the thousandth time, she found herself in a pair of very strong hands.

Or should she say, one hand and a hook.

"Thanks." she mumbled. Hook smiled that annoyingly cute smirk.

"You surprise me, Swan. I didn't think you would resort to fake-falling just to get close to me."

"Shut up." Emma grumbled, trudging ahead of him so he couldn't see the strawberry red her cheeks were turning.

"I suppose _you_ know where we're going, love." _Oops._ Emma stepped back.

"Please, go on ahead."she said sarcastically, gesturing with her hand.

"Thank you, lass. You're a dear."Hook said, flicking her nose as he went by.

Oh why, oh why, did he have to be so frustratingly _cute_? Emma flicked her hair behind her ears and continued following him. Suddenly, he stopped. Emma, not paying attention crashed into him and fell backwards. For once, Hook didn't make a sarcastic comment. Then Emma saw what he was looking at. It took her breath away.

"Whoa."she breathed.

"Welcome to the Floating Chasms." Hook said.


	5. Beautiful Things

**OMG! I cannot freaking wait for the next episode of OUaT! CaptainSwan, baaaaaaby! I could curse, I'm so happppppyyyy! {But I won't} O.K., story time.**

It was cold. So very cold. And dark. Killian would always remember this moment, when he was a little wiser and older. But he didn't know he would ever get any older. Or wiser, for that matter.

In fact, he thought himself already dead.

Then, suddenly, he felt a tightness around his waist. He tried to lift up his head, but it felt like he was trying to lift an entire ship. He let it drop. He could see the edges of his vision turning a fuzzy black already. The ground felt different now, more substantial. But he still couldn't breathe. His lungs screamed in protest, but there was nothing he could do. More darkness gathered, swarming like a hive of angry bees. Killian no longer had the energy to even think. He laid back and got ready for the darkness to overwhelm him one last time.

Then suddenly, someone's lips pressed against his, and life-giving air rushed into his lungs, who abruptly stopped yelling at him. In his muddled mind, one thought surfaced.

Was someone... kissing him?

Then, the lips were gone, and he was retching up seawater on the sand. He breathed deeply, and was still for a moment as he gathered his energy (which was very little as it was). Once his mind cleared, he started thinking. Who saved him? Why? He turned around, hoping the person was still there.

Well, they were, but they weren't exactly... a person. Sure the top part was a woman, a beautiful woman at that, with glittering green eyes and red hair to match, but the bottom half was-well, a fish. A legend resurfaced from the back of his mind, a fantastical story about sirens.

Was this-he hardly dared to think it-the creature of legend? The one thing that people had thrown their lives away to find? Was this-a _mermaid_?

"H-hello." Killian rasped, then winced. He sounded terrible, not to mention it hurt every time he talked. The mermaid's eyes widened, and she turned around quickly, preparing to jump into the sea. Killian took a step forward just as fast.

"Please don't go." The mermaid stopped. Killian, a little more confident now, ventured a little closer. The mermaid turned around, and Killian stumbled back. His eyes widened as his common decency dictated to shield his eyes, and he did so. Very quickly.

The thing was, um, well, the dame was stark _naked_.

"Uh-I-Ee-Oh-Um..."Killian stammered. The mermaid made a musical gurgling sound, which Killian interpreted as laughing. Killian peeked through his fingers, against his conscience's clear arguments, and immediately hid his face again.

The mermaid was now a human but nevertheless, she still had no clothes on. Her hair covered her top, yes, but her bottom? Not so much. Themermaid laughed again.

"Not so used to seeing a girl like this, are you? Good. At least you have morals. I knew you were different." The mermaid said. Her voice was musical, like her laugh, a sort of lilting tune.

"Uh, could you please-uh, put some clothes on?" The mermaid giggled again.

"Of course. By the way, my name's Ariel."

0-0

"It's-beautiful." Emma managed.

"Aye." Hook said seriously. They had set up camp here, and everyone had fallen asleep. Except Emma. Or so she thought.

After a while, Hook had come up and asked quietly if he could sit with her. It wasn't like she could refuse those cerulean eyes.

So they had sit there in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence, just a companionable one. Emma could really think. She hadn't been able to do that for a while, what with all the fighting and searching for Henry. It felt good. She wished she could do this more often. Having a hot guy sit next to her was a plus.

Blush colored her cheeks. When was she going to come to terms with her feelings? She had built up her walls for so long, making sure that there was no way that someone could get in, no door, no weakness.

Hook sent them all crashing down.

_No_. Emma decided. It was too soon after Neal. But looking at Hook, bathed in moonlight, she wondered how long she could keep up the charade.

"Hook?"

"Mm?"

"What's your real name?" Hook was quiet for so long she wondered if he had heard her.

"Killian. Killian Jones." Emma thought it over.

"It suits you." The corner of Hook's mouth curved upwards in a smile.

"You think so, lass?" Emma knew that this question needed no answer, but she couldn't help giving a tiny nod. Hook laughed. It was nice to hear him laugh, _really_ laugh, for once, with no sarcasm or mocking tones.

"Then I'll keep it." And suddenly he was staring deep, deep into to her eyes, and the easy smile was gone. Emma wished it hadn't gone, but this wasn't necessarily too bad either. She found herself leaning forward, and Hook leaning forward to meet her. But then they both stopped. They both went back to their original places. Hook coughed discreetly.

"I think I'm going to hit the hay, as they say. Night."

"Night." Emma said, and she couldn't help giving a little wave. A smile touched Hook's lips again. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but he obviously thought better of it, because he closed his mouth and walked away.

Emma smiled contentedly and leaned back on the log, feeling strangely happy.

_No, not today,_ she thought. _But maybe another one._

Then the bag went over her head, and her world turned upside down.

**Please comment. the comment box should be right underneath these words.**


	6. Who's This?

**Hey peeps. Everyone except Lisa1 something something is not commenting! Not cool, dudes! Me need comments to write more!**

Emma bounced along on the shoulder of a Lost Boy. It's not like she could see him, but who else would it be? There was no escape. Her hands were bound, as well as her feet. The bag her head was in was stifling, and she could barely breathe. She couldn't even talk her way out of this one. She felt her eyelids drifting shut. She was so tired...

No! She was being kidnapped! She had to remain vigilant! She shook her head, which proved to be very difficult. Energy seeped out of her body. And the motion of going up down, up down on the boy's shoulder, although jarring, had a certain beat to it.

Soon, Emma was fast asleep.

Emma was jarred from her sweet dreams by the bag being ripped off her head. A brown haired boy, shorter than the others but radiating power, stood before her. _Pan._ He smirked, then walked up to her.

"Hello." he said calmly, as if this sort of thing happened every day. _It probably does,_ Emma thought, _only with boys._ Emma decided to give Pan back his nonchalant attitude.

"Hello. How are you doing?" Emma said cooly, her eyes studying his face for the tiniest trace of emotion.

"I'm doing fine." He responded. "I'm having a lot of fun with my new friend, Henry. _Lots_ of fun." Emma stiffened. _Henry!_ Memories flashed through her mind, thousands of them, of Henry laughing, Henry talking about Operation cobra, Henry being Henry.

"If you have done anything to my son, I will..." Emma paused, searching for an appropriate threat.

"Oh no, Mrs. Swan, not yet." Pan said, a little bit of anger creeping into his tone. "Unfortunately, your son's a tough case to crack. But eventually, he will. As always." He smiled a crooked smile.

"You're insane." Emma spat out. His smile only grew.

"Throw her in with the... _monster_." Emma heard the Lost Boys suck in their breath. Whatever that monster was, it scared them. Anything that scared the lost boys, well...

Uh oh.

0-0

I hear people coming up to my cage. I draw to the corners of it, surprised. It wasn't feeding time. Why were they here?

And then I figured it out.

_No._ Not another victim. Tears sprung into my eyes. I didn't want to hurt another person. I drew in a shaky breath. They were coming closer.

"Go away." I called. The boys didn't say anything, just kept coming.

"Please." I say, a note of desperation in my voice. They keep coming. They open the door and throw in... a _woman._ She had blonde hair. Apparently she hadn't seen me yet, because she just sat there, looking angry.

"You won't get away with this!" she yelled "My parents will find me." But her voice cracked. I shuffled a little closer to get a better look. She whipped around.

0-0

"Who-what-are you?" Emma says, her gaze fixed on the figure before her. It was to dark to make out the details of it, but Emma guessed it was the monster they were talking about. She drew her sword. For some reason, the Lost Boys let her keep it. "Come out into the light. Slowly.''The figure slowly shuffled clser. Emma gasped.

It was... a girl.

She was about 11, like Henry. She was covered in burns. Immediately, Emma's heart melted. This kid was being abused. Just like she had been when she was a little girl.

"Hey." she said softly. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm the-" the girl's voice broke. "I'm the monster." Tears rolled down the child's face. As if on instinct, Emma reached out and drew her close, stroking the girl's tangled hair.

"Shhh. Shhh. It going to be okay," Emma crooned as the girl bawled into her shirt. Emma somehow had known this was exactly what the girl needed.

"Why did you get locked in this place?" The girl paused for a moment, calming down. She thought for a moment.

"I have... a special talent." she said carefully. "Peter doesn't like that." Her voice resounded with resentment.

"Well, don't worry." Emma says firmly. " We're getting out of here."

"How?" said the girl, wiping her eyes.

"Leave that to me."

0-0

Killian wanted to go home. More than anything.

Not his _home_ home, where his father was waiting for him, probably to flay his skin off.

But his real home.

_But I have no real_ _home_, he thought bitterly. _My real home was destroyed by a kraken._

Ariel was nice and all, but really, he wanted to be around humans. But there was no way he could get off this god-forsaken island.

He had no boat.

He had no friends.

He had no life.

Killian sighed and stood up. He walked to the edge of the forest, and stopped there, peering in. He wished he could go in, but Ariel had given him strict instructions to stay by the shore. She had said it was dangerous. Killian swore under his breath.

He was Killian Jones, captain of the _Black Lightning_, student of Davy Jones, for crying out loud! He was supposed to be able to make grown men cry and the strongest of the strong wet their pants at his might! Danger was supposed to be his middle name!

But Ariel was the only one he could trust on this blasted island.

Killian growled and began to pace, faster and faster, trying to decide if he should go in or not.

Killian cursed and walked back to the shore. If this was any other place, he would've gone in. But he didn't know the dangers of this strange, mystical place, with mermaids, and krakens and the like. He was beginning to sink into despair. He was never going to get a boat, never going to see his friends again, and never get off this accursed island.

And this was the way Killian discovered the name of this place.

Neverland.

**Please comment. The comment box should be right underneath these words.**


	7. Traitor

**Hi guys. Seriously, I need comments. Also, for anyone who's interested, I'm betareading now, so...**

_Present_

Emma was impatient.

Her plan was perfect, but dependent on one event. But that event was hours away, and Emma didn't want to stay in this rathole any longer than she had to. Besides, her family and... Hook were probably searching for her by now, and she shrank from the possibility that they would get hurt. She protected people, she didn't get them in danger.

_That didn't help you with Neal_, she thought bitterly. Emma shook her head. No. She would not let thoughts of Neal get in the way of her mission. Emma shifted and glanced at Andromeda. The girl was quiet, as usual. After her initial outburst of emotion, she had withdrawn until it was like it had never occurred at all.

It reminded Emma of herself so much it was like looking into a mirror. Andromeda noticed Emma looking at her, and gazed back, her blue eyes meeting Emma's hazel ones. Emma turned and started watching the halls once again. Andromeda's blue eyes reminded her of Hook, and she didn't want to stray on that road while a person was depending on her to keep her guard up.

Finally, after what seemed like forever (and Emma was starting to get pins and needles in her legs) Emma heard footsteps. It was the Lost Boy who brought them their food.

Then, Emma heard a sound that made her heart skip a beat. More footsteps. Emma's mind rushed frantically, trying to come to a conclusion. Behind, she heard Andromeda whimper. Emma turned to her for explanation. Obviously, Andromeda knew more than she let on. But she just put her head in her hands and shook her head. From that, Emma thought she had her answer.

_They're bringing more prisoners._

Her family must have been captured while trying to rescue her. Emma got a strong urge to put her head in her hands and shake her head herself. But she forced herself to look as the group rounded the corner.

Luckily, the extra footsteps were just more Lost Boys. Unluckily, the extra footsteps were more Lost Boys. Emma bit her lip. This threw a wrench in her plan. Even if Andromeda could fight, there was no way she and Emma could overpower all those Lost Boys.

They were sunk.

"I didn't think-" Andromeda's voice caught. "I didn't think it would be so soon." Once again, Emma turned to her, confused, wanting an explanation. Once again, Andromeda didn't give it, just stared ahead at something Emma couldn't see, her face as white as a sheet. Andromeda turned to her.

"Whatever happens, I'm sorry." Andromeda said despondently. "I'm really, really sorry." Emma was even more baffled than before.

"What are you-" Emma started, but was cut short when a Lost Boy opened their cage. The blonde leader Boy, Emma forgot his name, chuckled.

"You're lucky. Pan wants to oversee your execution personally." Andromeda whimpered, and What's-His-Name's smile faltered, replaced for a few seconds by fear. Something surfaced in Emma's mind, something unpleasant. They told Emma that they were going to throw her in with the monster. Instead, she got this girl.

At last, Emma connected the dots. Emma looked at Andromeda with newfound shock and horror. Andromeda mouthed 'I'm sorry' one more time before they were hustled out by the group of Lost Boys, to shocked to fight back.

0-0

_Present_

Emma looked at me as if I'd betrayed her, and in a way, I had. My heart throbbed with pain. In the short time I had spent with her, I felt happy, like I finally had found another mother.

What a fool I was.

I had totally lost track of time. I thought I had another day. I was sure of it. I didn't want thoughts of the inevitable slipping into my mind when I thought we still had time.

This didn't usually happen. Whenever the Lost Boys dropped off another prisoner in my cage, I made sure that I wouldn't create a bond with the person. I had built up impenetrable walls that no one could've broken down.

Or so I thought.

In my defense, the Lost Boys had never given me a women before. It still didn't excuse what I'm going to do, but it helped to have an excuse. It helped to ease the pain. For like a second.

Through my pain, determination surfaced. Maybe this time, I could find a way to save her. I turned around so that I could make eye contact with the Lost Boy behind me.

"You don't have to do this, you know." He shook his head fearfully. "Please, you will be in my debt." He didn't say anything, just kept on walking. Maybe I should use his fear of me against him. Appealing to his sense of humanity didn't work, so I decided to use his fear of me to my advantage.

"If you don't listen to me, I'll kill you." The boy gulped, but he breathed out through his nose and didn't say anything. Panic started to build up in my throat. We were almost there. "Don't say I didn't warn you." I threatened. The boy opened his mouth. I smiled hopefully. But then everyone stopped.

We were there.

0-0

_Past_

Killian slashed through the undergrowth with a makeshift sword made entirely of shells, fish teeth, and seaweed. It was as nice-looking as Killian would like it, but it got the job done, and that was all that he needed. His stomach growled. He was starving. That fish Ariel had caught him for breakfast seemed like a forgotten dream by now. He stopped at a bush laden with berries. Were they safe? Killian licked his lips. The real question was, did he care?

Killian decided he didn't a reached for a berry.

"I wouldn't eat that if I were you." Killian whipped around to find a boy standing behind him. He had dark brown hair and coffee skin. The boy laughed. "You're obviously not a Lost Boy. Peter usually teaches his minions what not to eat."

"Peter?" Killian asked quizzically. The boy's face darkened.

"I'll tell you about _him_ later." The boy brightened. "Anyway, my name's Bealfire." Killian decided to trust this boy. He stuck out his hand.

"Killian." The boy smiled and shook his hand, then turned around.

"Now, if you want some _real_ grub, you'll follow me..."

**Please comment. The comment box should be right underneath these words.**


	8. Secrets Revealed and Spirits Broken

**Hey peeps. Seriously guys? I know more than 1 person is following me, so why is only 1 person commenting. Not cool guys. Not cool. (Warning: This chapter is pretty intense.)**

_Present_

Pan smiled. Emma scowled. Andromeda paled.

To anyone watching from the sidelines, it would look like a soap opera. With a really weird storyline.

Peter Pan was sitting on a throne made of twigs, stones, and such litter. It was a little boy's throne, but really, wasn't that what Pan was? A demented little demon boy with waaaay too much power. Why else would he play such games with her? But that didn't explain the broken look in his eyes.

Or the fact that he was going to kill her, using Andromeda.

"Hello, Swan." he said. A simple greeting. No weight to it. Totally wrong for this place. For this time.

This was a killing ground, and this was no place for light-hearted chitchat.

"You know I will be avenged." Pan laughed. It was unnerving, the way that everything was a joke to him.

_Does he have a conscience?_

"By who?" Pan got out, still laughing. "Your parents, who couldn't kill a flea without having guilty nights? The witch, who couldn't care less? Or your special pirate with the metal hand? Your disappearing wizard? Please, Swan. None of those people could hold a candle to me."

"Maybe so, but we can cause plenty of trouble." Pan fell silent, and actually looked serious for a moment.

"True." His smile returned. "Now let's get the fun started, shall we?"

"Wait." Andromeda and Emma said in unison, surprising them both. Pan laughed.

"So you two have a little friendship, don't you? How fun. The damned one goes first." Emma gulped and shot a look at Andromeda. She looked desolate.

"Can I at least know where Henry is before I die?"

"Sure. He's right here." Henry stepped out from behind the throne.

"Henry!" Emma cried out in surprise, then turned on Pan. "How could you bring him here, at this-"

"Hello, Mother." Emma stopped short. That wasn't Henry's voice. It was too old, too tired. And Henry never called her mother.

"Henry?" Emma whispered, then jumped forward, straining against her guards. "That's not Henry! Where is he, really?"

"Look inside yourself, Swan. You know it's him." Emma froze. All her thoughts frosted over, save for one thought, repeated over and over, like some horrible record.

"What did you do to him?" she asked, even though she already knew.

"Simple. I've broken him."

"No." All the air rushed out of her, and she fell to her knees, too weak to stand. All she'd worked for. All she'd fought for. Gone in one sweep. Emma lost her will to live. Andromeda rushed over to her. Emma pushed her away weakly. She didn't want the traitor. Her little boy was gone, forever.

"Peter. Please. This woman didn't do anything to you. Let her go."Andromeda said, tears in her voice. Emma started. No one called Pan Peter. Emma watched carefully as she saw Pan's happy-go-lucky facade flickered, and fell away. For once, Pan actually looked like a real person.

"Annie, I'm sorry-" Pan broke off, and you could visibly see him struggling inside himself, with something darker. The darkness won. Slowly, Emma realized Andromeda had a past with Pan. Another thing the girl had his from her. _You did only know her for a_ _day,_Emma thought, then pushed the thought away and focused on Peter.

"Kill her." He snarled.

"No." Andromeda sobbed. Then an arrow flew through the air, straight toward Pan. He caught it, then turned to the bushes. He and the Lost Boys rushed to where, Emma was sure, her family was.  
Emma was back to the camp. She was waiting for everyone returned while Andromeda tended to her wounds.

She still didn't trust her, but what could she do? She was the only person she had with her when Regina teleported everyone to safety. But what did she care if she died? She wanted to die.

"Stop." she croaked to Andromeda. "Let me die."

"No."

"What?"

"NO." Andromeda looked into her eyes. "I am not letting you die. Besides," she said, binding Emma's wounds once again. "Henry is not totally lost."

"WHAT?!" Emma cried, standing up so fast the girl was sent tumbling back. Emma helped her back up, then grabbed her shoulders. "HOW?" Then Mary Margaret and David crashed through the undergrowth and saw her. With little cries of joy, the rushed toward her and enveloped her in a gigantic bear hug while Andromeda awkwardly stood to the side.

"Don't ever scare us like that again." David said seriously.

"I won't, I won't." Emma assured them quickly. She wanted to get back to getting Henry back to his old self back. Unfortunately, as soon as her parents let go of her and she got to Andromeda, Hook and Regina arrived, arguing.

"I did see those Beanie Babies. I just didn't expect them to attack."

"Are you daft? Everything on Neverland atta-" Then Hook saw Andromeda. "Anna?" He cried, rushing over to her.

"Killian?" Andromeda replied in like manner. Killian got on his knees and hugged her.

"Um, excuse me. How do you guys know each other?" Emma asked. Killan looked at her, his cerulean eyes boring into her.

"Easy. She's my sister."

**Please comment. The comment box should be right underneath these words.**


	9. When the Past Comes Back to Life

**Hey guys. Comment. Seriously.**

_Present_

"Your... sister?" Emma spluttered. Hook nodded.

"Your... sister?" she repeated, unable to say anything else. Hook raised one eyebrow and stood up, his arm around Andromeda's shoulders.

"Yes, lass. A sister is a girl that was born of the same mother and father as you." Hook said sarcastically.

"Yes, but... your sister?" Hook then sighed and declared her hopeless. He and Andromeda walked away to... catch up? The very thought of Hook having family was alien to Emma. The very thought of Hook _caring_ for someone was alien to her. You know, other than beautiful women. Emma wondered what a Hook family reunion would be like. Mila, Neal, Rumpelstiltskin, Andromeda, and apparently... _Pan_?

And Emma thought _her_ family Thanksgiving was messed up. Emma shook her head, wondering what else Andromeda had hidden in her past. But still, there was one, burning question that plagued her soul.

Hook... had a sister?

0-0

I still couldn't believe it. After... how many years? I had finally found my brother. Things were starting to work out. For the first time in a long time, I was content. Nevertheless, it was a little awkward. I mean, what do you say to someone who you haven't seen for centuries?

"Sooo..." Killian started. "How did you get here?" I held back a grimace. Worst question ever. I _really_ did not want to go into that.

"Umm... let's save that one for later." Meaning never. "How did you get that hook?" Now it was Hook's turn to grimace. He shifted uncomfortably.

"There was this... girl."

"Really? Ohmigosh-"

"She's dead."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"But how-"

"Her husband cut it off."

"Oh. Did it-"

"Hurt? Yes. No more than my broken heart, though."

"Oh." We fell silent, each pondering their own thoughts.

"So... what about Emma?" I asked. Killian straightened up. A ghost of a smile touched his lips.

"Emma?"

"Um-hm."

"Well... how do you feel about her?"

"She's.. nice. But I don't think she trusts me." Understatement of the year.

"Well, she's... sort of frustrating. Um, she's sort of... I mean, the lass can be... stubborn. No, that's not it. Argh!" I laughed.

"You like her a lot, don't you."

"Maybe."

"How's mom?" Silence. Hook looked away from me.

"She's... not with us." Tears filled my eyes. Mom was... dead? No. It's not possible. But why would Killian lie to me, espiecially about that?

"How?' I choked out.

"Dad." Killian said sullenly.

"Dad?"

"Dad." Suddenly, red filled my vision as I thought about my mother and my father. He killed her? Why? Why would that horrible man do something like that to the only light in his life? I felt a stirring of power in my belly. Oh no. As I struggle to control it, I foggily become aware that Killian is shaking my shoulders and calling my name.

"Andromeda? ANDROMEDA!" Finally, I gain the upper hand and snap back into reality. I feel slightly woozy, as if I had just been torn out of a deep sleep. Energy seeped out of my limbs and onto the floor. Soon I was so fatigued I collapsed. Just before I hit the floor, Killian caught me and cradled me in his arms. I tried to smile reassuringly, but my strength failed me. As I slipped into unconsciousness, the last thing I saw was the determined look in Killian's eyes as he marched me into camp.

0-0

"Bealfire. Now, where have I heard that name before?" Killian asked, racking his brains. "Wait... it's on the tip of my tongue..." After a while, Killian let the air woosh out of him and he sat on the floor of the jungle, leaning back on his hands. "Okay, I give up."

"Well..." Bealfire said, slowly sitting down beside him. "I'm sort of... the son of the Dark One." He winced and glanced at Killian, as if expecting him to punch him or something. Killian just looked at him blankly.

"Who?"

"Seriously? You don't know who the Dark One is. Obviously, you don't get out much."

"Excuse me? I'm a pirate. I'm _always_ out." Killian protested. Bealfire chuckled.

"At sea, maybe. But I've never seen or heard of you pillaging any part of the Enchanted Forest."

"Enchanted Forest? What place is that? I come from Ireland. And, regrettably, England." Now it was Bealfire's turn to give him a blank look.

"... England?" Killian raised one eyebrow and looked at him.

"Okay, Great Britain. You know, pip pip, cheerio, Queen Elizabeth."

"Not helping." Killian paused.

"So, we both come from places that we never thought existed." Killian laughed. "Well, it's not as if that's going to come back to bite us."

"Probably not." Bealfire said. "Probably not."

**Please comment. The comment box should be right underneath these words.**


	10. Strange Happenings

**Hey guys! I just had the greatest idea! What if Tinker Bell-stay with me-and Bealfire-got together! I, for one, think it's a cute idea. I even have the name figured out! Bellfire! Tell me what you think.**

Killian rushes into camp, cradling Andromeda in his arms.

"Hey, Emma! Get the witch, will you, love?" Emma rushed away. Even though she didn't like Andromeda, she was their only chance to save Henry. Emma couldn't have her dying. Plus, although she'd never admit it, she thought it was sort of cute how much Hook cared for the little girl. She found Regina crouching by a pile of wood, muttering under her breath and looking at it expectantly, is if expecting it to burst into flames.

_She _is _expecting it to burst into flames, _Emma realized. Then she remembered her mission.

"Um, Regina..." Regina snapped her head up.

"Oh, Swan. Perfect. I need your help." Before Emma could protest, Regina grabbed her wrist and pulled her down to crouch beside her. "Now, concentrate. Let your emotion power you. Light the fire with me."

"B-but..." Emma stuttered, but Regina shot her a look that cut her off. Emma sighed, closed her eyes, and reluctantly started to take down the walls that surrounded her mind and heart. She was overcome with a rush of emotions, a lot of them, Emma uncomfortably noticed, about Killian. She consciously shoved those away and focused on the love she had for Henry. She had save him. And if magicing up a fire was a start, so be it.

_Oh, Henry..._ she thought, and suddenly she could hear the crackling of a flame and the smell of smoke filled her nostrils. Regina stood up and dusted off her hands, nodding approvingly at Emma.

"Very good. Now, what were you going to ask me about?"

"Well, Andromeda... I don't know what happened to her, but it looks bad." Emma started as Regina visibly paled, then rushed off in the direction of the Hook family tent. Memories surfaced in Emma's mind, about Regina, about how tender she was toward children.

_Well, for Regina._ Emma snorted, but immediately felt bad. Who was she to judge her? Emma was surprised at the sympathy she suddenly had toward Regina. Emma shifted awkwardly. Things like this always happened after she let down her walls. She started _feeling_ things. Things far more complicated than love or hate or anger or happiness. At these times she felt vulnerable, but strangely elated. Emma shook off these feelings and started for the direction that Regina went. Despite herself, she was curious to see what Regina would do.

She found Killian and Regina huddled around Andromeda's form, Regina's brow creased with concentration. Emma could feel the magic floating around Andromeda. It cut off, and Regina leaned back, panting.

"I'm sorry, I can't get through. There's a lot of magic that blocking my sensory spell. Maybe Pan cast a protection spell on her." Killian nodded and looked sadly at Andromeda, but Emma, who had prided herself on the ability to read faces, knew that Regina didn't think Pan had anything to do with the interference of her spell. As Regina brushed past her, leaving the tent, Emma followed her. She waited until they were alone to approach.

"Regina, you and I both know that Pan didn't do squat to Andromeda. What's really the problem here?" Regina made a displeased sound, but faced Emma.

"Your Hook's girlfriend, tell me, was there any witches or warlocks in Hook's family?"

"I'm not-" Emma protested, then stopped when she realized how strange the question was. "Noooooooooo," she said, drawling the word out, "not that I know of."

"Hmph." Regina said, like she was stumped. And that was all. Hmph.

"Well?" Emma, asked, when it was obvious that Regina wasn't going to explain herself.

"Well what?" Regina said irritably.

"Aren't you going to tell me why you asked that?" A frown tugged at Regina's lips before she answered.

"Okay. Fine. But don't tell anybody because I'm not totally sure." Regina said. "Now, with a protection spell, the disruption would be around her body. But, when I cast the spell the disruption was inside her body. That means that magic was running inside her veins. Powerful magic. Much like the magic running rampant in you. But..."

"But what?" Emma said frantically.

"Killian and Andromeda are related. From my spell, I was at least able to see the similarities in their DNA. But Killian doesn't have any magic. So..." Regina flopped down on the ground. "I'm stumped. Befuddled. Running around in circles. Clueless. Get the picture, blondie? I DON'T KNOW." Normall, Emma would be angry at Regina for yelling at her, but she could tell that Regina was more frustrated at herself, not Emma. Emma walked away without another word, surprised at the thought that she'd solved the puzzle of Regina. She understood her now, why she did what she did. But there was one more puzzle she wanted to figure out, and soon.

The puzzle of Andromeda.

0-0

Killian realized that he was homesick.

Well, he was homesick _before_, of course, but now, in the company of a friend, he felt even more homesick. Killian smiled at himself. All right, he'll admit it, he was proud to call himself Bealfire's friend. The lad was fearless, but not an idiot, like any young boys he had come across. He even seemed to understand pain. Real pain. Killian figured that he had a dysfunctional father, as well, but they never talked about it. And why should they? It's not like they were ever going to see them again.

But...

He couldn't stop thinking about his crew. They were the ghost in his nightmares, the angels in his dreams. Well, the scruffy angels.

The other one was the angel of his mother.

Weirdly, for the past few days, he'd been thinking of his mom more than ever. But there was nothing he could do about it, right?

Then how come he was getting this creeping feeling that he hadn't one all he could?

Killian wished, he could tell Bealfire, but they had an unspoken rule between them: Don't talk about the past. And Killian never forgot the number one law of pirating: Leave the past where it belongs; the past.

_But, _Killian thought, _what if the past is tormenting you?_

**Please comment. The comment box should be right underneath these words.**


	11. Expect the Unexpected

**Comment please!**

Rumplestiltskin paused, tensed. He had just felt a spike in the magic of Neverland. Considering that Neverland was being drained of magic, that was something to wonder about.

To sense where the unusual spike was coming from, all it took was a simple locating spell. The only problem was that even the simplest spells were becoming difficult on this magic-less land. Rumple growled under his breath as he concentrated. He let his anger flow out of him, all his anger about leaving Belle behind, all his anger about how reluctant he was to save his grandson. And some shame, too.

_Finally._

Rumplestiltskin felt the slight decrease in manna he always felt after casting a spell, then felt himself being pulled in the direction of the place the spike of magic was coming from. Smiling, he followed it. But his smile just hid the turmoil he felt inside.

Ever since he had gotten to Neverland, he had been plagued by his past... and his future. He pictured himself dying in a pillar of flame after destroying Pan and saving Henry.

The only problem with Felix.

Felix was obviously the second-in-command, the one to take Pan's place after something happens to him. The only problem was that Rumplestiltskin couldn't tell if Felix had magic in him or not. It was pretty obvious that Pan was no fool, and only a fool would appoint someone without magic to govern a magic-sustained land. Rumplestiltskin stiffened as a bush shuffled next to him, a muffled thump resounding from it. Cursing himself for being afraid, he slowly and carefully approached the brush, expecting anything.

Well, anything but this.

Rumplestiltskin blinked twice, hard, just to reassure himself that this was real. He restrained himself from pinching his arm, because why would he dream of this? Shakily, Rumplestiltskin cleared his throat, preparing himself for the words, _word_, he must say, one that he had kept himself from saying or even thinking about.

"Bealfire?"

0-0

"Uh, Killian?" Emma said, her cheeks slightly reddening. She had never approached Hook/Killian before, but she didn't imagine it would be so... hard?

Killian grunted, acknowledging her presence. He was crouching over Andromeda, who had just woken up but was still weak.

"Um... I need to talk to you." Hook looked up, those blue eyes boring into her soul. Emma shivered. When Hook said he could read her like an open book, she hadn't doubted it for a moment. "It's important." Killian shot an apologetic look at Andromeda, then got up.

"What is it, lass?"

"I need to talk to you in private." Hook raised one eyebrow but followed her. When they were finally outside the camp, Emma sat down on a tree stump, and sighed. "Look, I know it sounds weird, but..." Emma took a deep breath and let the words spill out of her. "Are you related to any witches or warlocks, or any kind of thing like that?" Killian looked at her, surprised.

"Well," he said, thumping down on the stump beside her. Emma kicked herself for being acutely aware of their close proximity. "Truth is... no. Or, I don't really know. My... _father_" Curiously, Hook seemed to speak this word like he was angry, barely controlled. "never told me much about our family tree." Killian snorted. "Even when he was sober enough to do it."

"Your father." Emma said slowly. "You know, you've never told me about your past life. Why?" Hook laughed. It was a bitter laugh, devoid of mirth.

"You want to know about my childhood? Fine." He said it quickly, almost feverishly. "After my father murdered my mom, I ran away to join a pirate crew. Their captain, who was like a father to me, died after a raid. Directly after he died, a kraken appeared and killed my ship, my crew... my friends." Emma put a hand on his shoulder.

"You don't have to continue, you know." she said quietly. "If it helps any, I know how you feel." And then he was kissing her. Electricity filled her body, going to her fingertips, fizzing like a shaken Cola. She was groggily aware that she was wrapping her arms around his neck, tangling her fingers in his hair.

For a moment, she was able to forget about Neal, and Henry, and just let go. For a moment, she could feel light again, light enough to touch the clouds, without any worries or stress weighing her down.

And then they broke away, leaving Emma feeling slightly sugar high and wanting more. She must've looked a little shell-shocked, because Killian quickly looked away.

"Sorry-"

"No-don't be sorry. I'm not." Killian stopped short and looked at her. Emma knew she was wearing a ridiculous smile, but that was okay, because she was feeling ridiculously happy. He opened his mouth to say something, but then Mary Margaret burst through the bushes, panting, her bow strung.

"We've got company. Pan's taken the fight to us."

**Please comment. The comment box should be right underneath these words.**


End file.
